


Moment of Tangency

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post Mpreg, Reflection, Slice of Life, Walking, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Did you decide what you're in the mood for?" Seth asks, slowing his pace to meet Dean's gait. "We kind of have everything around here." He sweeps his arm around, gesturing to the many small restaurants."Somewhere that's not going to care if Vivi starts crying?" Dean's hungry. Vivian's sound asleep. At this point, he wants food that can be eaten preferably hot while the baby sleeps. He's gotten used to cold meals because Vivian comes first. Sometimes, it's nice to have a hot meal.





	Moment of Tangency

**Author's Note:**

> There are over 40 Obscure sorrows. As long as I'm inspired, I will keep writing in this verse. I've grown to love it more than I thought possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Moment of Tangency- A glance at what might have been_

Dean's trying to be patient but Seth is making this difficult. 

"Are you sure she can breathe?" Seth asks, reaching over to fuss with the sling carrier. 

Dean swallows a groan of frustration. He _knows_ Seth doesn't mean to be annoying. He's just anxious. It's understandable, considering what they've been through. It's the first time they've taken Vivian out for any real length of time. Up until now, she'd just been to the doctor and home. 

"Yes, she can breathe," Dean replies, swallowing his look of disgust. "Her head's exposed." He reaches down, gently fixing her pink knit hat. "I promise you she's fine." 

Dean's taken to baby wearing, especially around the house. It's much easier to manage things when she's close and he's able to use both hands. 

Vivian's taking after Seth, in that she needs _constant_ human contact. It's not a problem, just something Dean needs to get used to. She's _always_ in someone's arms. The sling just makes it easier for Dean to hold her and get stuff done. 

"Sorry." Seth stares away from his husband and daughter. He adjusts the diaper bag strap as it slips down his shoulder. He clears his throat. "Just nervous- I guess." 

In the six weeks that Vivian's been home, Dean's managed to surprise himself with how calm he is. Throughout his entire pregnancy, he had been certain he would be the neurotic, overprotective one, at least _at first_. So far, it's proving to be the exact opposite. Dean checks on her and walks away. He then repeats it the next time he's in the room. Seth's insisted on some fancy baby monitor that includes a breathing and motion monitor. Dean uses it but only to put Seth at ease. 

"Hey, it's fine. I understand. Just remember I'm not going to let anything happen to her when she's on me. I also know you'll protect the both of us." Dean squeezes Seth's hand, adjusting the fleece hoodie that's covering both him and the baby with his free hand. 

The grey fleece sweatshirt had a panel that zipped in to create what was essentially a second hoodie, just right to keep the baby warm but also allowing the person who was carrying them to wear a jacket. Dean had laughed at the gift when Bayley gave it to him. He never thought he'd see the day he'd find the need to wear one of these silly things. Then, the day had come. 

"Did I tell you you're a great dad and you're doing an amazing job taking care of our girl?" Seth asks, nibbling on his lower lip. "Being a dad suits you." His arm snakes around Dean's waist as they continue walking. 

Dean rests his head on Seth's shoulder as they walk. The weather's uncharacteristically warm for early February. Between the great weather and Dean starting to come down with a bad case of cabin fever, it only made sense to go enjoy the weather and find food. 

"Did you decide what you're in the mood for?" Seth asks, slowing his pace to meet Dean's gait. "We kind of have everything around here." He sweeps his arm around, gesturing to the many small restaurants. 

"Somewhere that's not going to care if Vivi starts crying?" Dean's hungry. Vivian's sound asleep. At this point, he wants food that can be eaten preferably hot while the baby sleeps. He's gotten used to cold meals because Vivian comes first. Sometimes, it's nice to have a hot meal. 

They stop, contemplating the different choices. Dean rattles off a list of what's around them and Seth has a reason why it's a bad choice. He doesn't want pizza (too many carbs), sushi (not in the mood for fish) or sandwiches (You hate that place), As Dean's about to go through another round of suggestions, he notices Seth's gaze fixed on a point just above his shoulder. He's staring _hard_ , his eyes taking on that weird, hollow look that Dean always hated. Dean turns his head, finally realizing what Seth sees. 

"You always tell me not to focus on the what-ifs," Dean mutters through pursed lips. He knows this is easier said than done. It's human nature to wonder, especially when their dynamic's changing and everything is still so new. Dean winces, hearing the sharp, happy squeal of a toddler. 

As much as he tries to convince himself, Dean just can't manage to heed his own advice. It's _hard_ not to see this seemingly perfect family- 2 dads, a toddler girl about 3 and a baby in a stroller- and think they're seeing what might-no- _should_ have been. They love and adore Vivi but she's not Stella's replacement. It's hard not to wonder what their family life would be like if their firstborn was still here. The question also begs to be asked- how much of your life is impacted by the little things you do? 

If Dean had gone left instead of right when he was 34 weeks along with Stella, does that mean she would have lived and someone else's baby would have died?

It's hard not to focus on thoughts like this. Dean's been managing, taking an active stance to _not_ focus on the what-ifs. He's far too busy. Yet, being reminded of families with what _should_ have been their dynamic bring the familiar thoughts back. 

Our lives are comprised of unique experiences. If Stella lived, Vivian _might_ not have existed. They can speculate all they want on what their lives with two daughters might be but that doesn't change the fact there's no guarantee of anything. If one thing changes in your path, your entire journey is rewritten. 

As much as Dean loves and misses Stella, he can't say he'd trade Vivi to bring her back. 

It really is a strange thought. 

"Come on," Dean says, grabbing Seth's hand. "I am effing hungry and I'd like a hot meal before our daughter wakes up, demanding her own dinner." He leads Seth towards a hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant and away from the other family. 

There's no need to focus on the what might have been when there was _so much_ to focus on in the now.

-Fin-


End file.
